


The Parent Trap

by buckleydiazenthusiast



Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2021 [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckleydiazenthusiast/pseuds/buckleydiazenthusiast
Summary: Parental traps are the worstor"We're getting out of this" + competence
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189697
Kudos: 6





	The Parent Trap

**Author's Note:**

> i can't really write angst because i can't make a good plot sooo happy things only :))

"Hey buddy, you ready to head out?", Eddie asked, putting his watch on his wrist.

"I'm ready", Chris said.

"Alright, let's go honey", Eddie said, opening the front door and grabbing Christopher's backpack on the way.

* * *

"Hey dad", Christopher asked.

"Yeah bud?", Eddie asked while they were in their parking spot in Christopher's school.

"Are you in love with Buck?", Christopher asked, a smirk plastered on his face.

Eddie turned around and opened his mouth, but only sputtering in response. Christopher, the little menace, giggled loudly. **_We're getting out of this_** , he told himself. He thought of a solution.

"Yea. I wanna kiss Buck", Eddie said with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Christopher made a _blech_ sound.

"I wanna give him a _big big_ kiss", Eddie said, eyes looking in his mirror to see Christopher scrunch his face in digust.

"And do you know where that kiss is?", Eddie asked his son.

"I think so", Christopher said.

"On the lippy-lips", Eddie said, puckering his lips like a duck bill and giving a few kisses to the air.

"Nooooooo", Christopher said, bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Alright how about you", Eddie dragged out, tickling his son, "head to school?".

Christopher was full of giggles as Eddie rounded the truck to open the door for him. He helped Christopher step onto the running board of the black truck and lifted him off to the ground.

"I love you, mijo. Be good", Eddie said, kissing his son's head.

"I love you too dad. Tell me all the juicy stuff about Buck after school", Christopher said, the smug smirk returning.


End file.
